powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape (GB)
Escape is the second known Venjix Computer Network avatar serving Venjix, whom she refers to as "Papa", in charge of creating Viratrons. She creates new Viratrons using Metaviruses with some stolen Enetron, & to transport Virazords, to be able to steal even more Enetron. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Viratrons, like Enter's laptop being his. As with Enter & Ranger Gold 2.0, she is an avatar on Earth. Enter noted that Venjix had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. Escape meddled in the Ranger Operators' fight with her Viratrons to ensure her creations' success while finding an opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Escape found her worthy opponent in Bradley Roach while he is under the influence of his weak point. After Venjix's defeat, Escape returned to Earth & learned of Enter's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Enter, Escape is put in her place when Enter revealed that he was stronger than he let on. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find the remaining Venjix cards, Escape returns & unveils her Evolve Mode. But when she learns that Enter absorbed one of the cards, Escape seemingly became obedient until she obtained Virazord Zeta Unit, which houses Venjix's partially reconstructed data. From there, Escape uses the Virazord to crush Enter into bits before turning her attention to the Ranger Operators during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta Unit evolves into Venjix: Reboot Mode, Escape is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Venjix. Biography Origin Following Enter, Escape was created in Hyper Space using the data of the Transport Research Center, scientists Venjix absorbed in the incident on Christmas, among them Drew's mother Cheryl Sheinfeld being among the "donors". Serving Venjix During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere & briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her status over Enter. She then created the Keytron & had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the KeyZord smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but the Keytron was destroyed by the Ranger Operators. She briefly dueled with Ranger Red 2.0 before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. After pestering Enter over his meeting with Venjix & telling him they will now work together, Escape took a child's toy magnet to create Magnetron which caused a disruption in a district with his power to magnetize people. In the initial engagement against Magnetron, the Ranger Operators were incapacitated with the exceptions of Scott Truman & Amy Blackman who would don experimental protective suits to face Escape & her Viratron again. Escape would quickly destroy Scott's protector, however, Amy would face Escape personally, allowing the Ranger Operators to assemble & terminate the Magnetron. Escape covered Candletron as he attempted to use a local television station to broadcast his hypnotic power across the airwaves. Confronting the Ranger Operators, Escape was engaged by Ranger Blue 2.0, who hoped that she might give him answers as to the nature of the Avatars. However, upon seeing that getting answers from her is not going to happen, Ranger Blue 2.0 purposely overheated himself, giving Escape the fight she desired. Eventually, Ranger Blue 2.0 managed to defeat the astonished Escape, who left satisfied just as he lost consciousness. In another district, Escape confronted Enter on the matter of her connection with Venjix being severed. Enter assured her that he had found a new purpose. Fall of Venjix Escape's assistance was employed by Enter as he staged an attack on the Zord Attack Vehicle hangar. After the Hackers were defeated, the pair went all out, with Enter separating Ranger Red 2.0 from the others who were pursued by Escape to Hangar 02. As Escape & the Hackers arrived at the hangar, Ranger Red 2.0 regrouped with the others in time for the Mechatron Megazord's entry into subspace covered by the Energy Management Center staff. Escape fought with Ranger Gold 2.0 & Ranger Silver 2.0 as they covered the others escape to terminate Venjix. After Ranger Red 2.0 destroyed Venjix while the others destroy Venjix's Cell Mode, an angry Escape fled. Customized Mode Following the Ranger Operators' upgrade to Customized Mode, Escape was satisfied as she tested their new power in a skirmish. Later facing off against Ranger Blue 2.0 personally, Escape was forced to fall back when her data was damaged with her guns & goggles being struck. Crashing the Wedding While thinking of Enter & his use of the Venjix Viratrons could be to destroy Venjix for whatever agenda he has, Escape decided to take matters into her own hands to ensure Venjix does evolve, taking her to a church where a Venjix Card assimilated a bridal tiara. Alerted, the Ranger Operators arrived at the church to find a bride running off due to Tiaratron extracting the girl's digitized love. When Ranger Gold & Silver 2.0 arrived, Escape interfered to keep them from destroying Tiaratron as she crashed more weddings across the city before the Venjix Viratron completely escaped detection. Having hooked herself up to her tablet, Escape was confronted by Enter who questioned her meddling before allowing her to continue upon seeing her resolve. Lured by the Ranger Operators who used a fake wedding ploy with Amy & her former teacher, Escape entered the church in a black bridal grown before opening fire at the Ranger Operators, luring them away to fight her. As the Ranger Operators morph, Escape battled them as Ranger Red 2.0 was forced to leave to engage the TiaraZord with Cheetah Racer Fighter Mode & Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode. With TiaraZord taken out, Escape took a blow meant for Tiaratron as Venjix partially emerged. It was at this point that Escape assumed her upgraded form: Evolve Mode. As Ranger Yellow 2.0 assumed Customized Mode to combat Escape: Evolve Mode, the other Ranger Operators dealt with Tiaratron, leaving Ranger Blue 2.0 in Customized Mode to destroy her. With Escape caught off guard, she was hit by Ranger Yellow 2.0 & forced to escape. Under Enter While Bradley reached through to Val, whose body was being possessed by Venjix via a card, Escape in her Evolved Mode was fought with the other Ranger Operators before being spirited away from their finisher by Enter. Creating Parabolatron 2.0 in a district to help her find the remaining Venjix Cards, Escape was confronted by Enter as he was revealed to have absorbed a Venjix Card before Parabolatron 2.0 leaves to find the Venjix Card he detects in another district. However, upon finding it, Venjix Card 07 infected Parabolatron 2.0 & upgraded him into a pseudo-Venjix Viratron. Ultimately, Enter, revealing his United Mode, extracted Venjix Card 07 for himself before leaving the downgraded Viratron to be easily destroyed by the Ranger Operators. Escape faced off against Ranger Blue 2.0 again when he arrived in the dynamo of Virazordtron, with Ranger Yellow 2.0 joining the fight soon enough before destroying Virazordtron's dynamo, with the two Ranger Operators getting the deactivated Venjix Viratron's captives out in time. Following this, Escape would pilot the new Zeta Unit Virazord, evolved via a surviving Venjix Card from a Delta Unit which emerged from the wreckage of Viratronzord. Though overwhelming the Sector Megazord & Lion Chaser: Fighter Mode with ease, the Virazord Zeta Unit was forced to fall back as it has yet to fully stabilize. Christmas Revolution Escape accompanied Enter as he used Armortron, created from two remaining Venjix Cards, to exploit the Ranger Operators anger at him in the run-up to Christmas, provoking the Ranger Operators with the memory of the events of six years ago. Escape held Rangers Gold & Silver 2.0 back so Armortron could deal with the Ranger Operator trio, with the latter fight ending in a stalemate as Venjix began to manifest in the fused Viratron. Though Escape told Enter that they should merge the Cards in their possession to recreate Venjix, Enter told her that the evolution of a new Venjix would be more interesting & that Escape should reconsider her dependence on the Venjix she knew. Ultimately, however, once Enter: United Mode salvaged the two Venjix Cards from Armortron's destruction, Escape took them from him to enhance the Virazord Zeta Unit. Grabbing Enter & telling him that she will restore Venjix to his former glory, Escape had the Virazord Zeta Unit ground him into data within its hands before turning her attention to the Ranger Operators. Having seemingly terminated Enter & intending to wipe out the Ranger Operators, Escape battled their zords in the enhanced Virazord Zeta Unit as Venjix's consciousness surfaced & defeated the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode. After the Ranger Operators retreated despite the intent of a gravely injured Drew to continue, the Virazord Zeta Unit proceeded to summon ten Virazord models. Once repairs were done, the Ranger Operators headed out to face the first wave of Virazords with Catscan piloting the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode to give Drew time to heal. After the first batch of two Alpha Units & two Beta Units were destroyed, Escape joined the fray in the Virazord Zeta Unit as Gamma Unit & Delta Unit Virazords arrive. Learning that the Zeta Unit was attempting to assimilate the summoned Virazords, the GB Megazord & Sector Megazord destroyed the second wave before the final wave, composing of each Virazord of the four main archetypes, arrived. Even with the Frog Crawler providing aid, the Virazord Zeta Unit absorbed the remaining Alpha, Beta, & Gamma Units to evolve into the titanic Venjix: Reboot Mode. It was at this point that, to her shock, Escape's data was reabsorbed back by Venjix as he had no more need for her. Ultimately, despite initially overpowering the Ranger Operators, the tide was turned against Venjix: Reboot Mode when Ranger Red 2.0 arrived, bringing with him an anti-virus with which he impaled Venjix: Reboot Mode, resulting in the utter destruction of the old Venjix. GB vs. Super Megaforce Recreation However, with his new powers, Enter splices Escape's back up data with flowers to recreate Escape with the ability to assume a Flower-Unite Mode but with only the memories of original herself before meeting the Ranger Operators. Due to his modifications, Enter gains an obedient servant. But when he recreated her, realizing that the data obtained from the Tiaratron is affecting him, Enter learns that he fell in love with Escape as she was & killed the copy in disgust before creating a replacement. Attempting to restore Escape's mindset while merging her Flower-Unite data with a snake, Enter realizes that her data is too corrupted for him to fix & parts ways with the aggressive & maddened incarnation. Left to her devices & desiring to be like her creator, Escape proceeds to assimilate any animal she comes across before facing the Ranger Operators with Ranger Blue 2.0 intent to end her suffering. As her body derezzes, a dazed & delusional Escape calls Ranger Blue 2.0 "papa" as he tells her she did him proud to ease her passing. Dino Supercharge vs. GB Beast Guardians Personality Escape is overbearing & arrogant towards most people, though she loves Venjix like a father in more ways than one. Like Enter, Escape had her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Venjix or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Escape rarely fights. Arsenal *'Unnamed handguns' Two bayoneted automatic pistols, one black & the other white, with a dog charm hanging by a chain on the butt of each gun. She is highly skilled in using them in both mêlée & ranged combat. The dog charms can extend & strike at her opponents. Following her upgrade, she uses the extended chains to swing the pistols around, making them useful blunt weapons, while simultaneously firing them. Forms Avatar=As an Avatar, Escape is able to cheat death as she simply reforms whenever she is destroyed as long as the source of her manifestation is left intact. The nature of this ability is yet to be understood. In combat, she uses great strength & agility in conjunction with her pistols making her dangerous in both long range & melee fighting. Her pistols apparently possess endless ammunition & she can also use the dog charms to attack. Costume changes: As with Enter, being an Avatar made of data, Escape has the ability to change her form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining her human form. Unlike Enter, who has frequently done this, Escape has only costume changed on a few occasions. *Black wedding dress. *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Enter). *Battle gear. Since the Ranger Operators' final battle with Venjix, Escape donned battle gear in her more serious fights. |-|Evolved Mode= *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 144 kg Escape's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Venjix Viratrons. In this form, all her combat abilities are greatly enhanced & she is able to fight on par with the Ranger Operators in their Customized Modes. |-|Organic United Mode= - Animal United Mode= *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 169 kg An altered form of Escape's Flower United Mode spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator & is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Venjix, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, & a cat among various animals before fighting the Ranger Operators. - Escape: Zeta Unit= *Height: 44.5 m *Weight: 1770 t The result of Escape's Evolved Animal Unite Mode assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to the ViraZord Zeta Unit with the elements of the assimilated fauna & flora in her form's design. - }} Notes See Also *Escape - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals